1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a coupling for a fluid line arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known coupling for a fluid line arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,368. The prior coupling comprises a coupling part provided with a sealing unit that is in the form of a sealing ring and by means of which the coupling part and an insert part that can be fitted into the coupling part can be sealed against each other. The sealing ring is disposed in a circumferential, recessed receiving groove provided in the inner wall of the coupling part, has a radially outwardly disposed, planar outer side that contacts a planar support surface of the receiving groove, and is configured with a radially inwardly oriented, arcuate inner side, edge faces oriented at right angles to the outer side being configured between the outer side and the inner side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,889 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,830 each disclose a coupling for a fluid line arrangement, in which a coupling part in the form of a sleeve extending between two line ends of the fluid line arrangement is configured endwise with rectangular sealing-ring receptacles formed by radially broadening the sleeve. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,889, a sealing ring having a radially outwardly disposed, planar outer side and an inwardly oriented, arcuate inner side is fitted into each of the sealing-ring receptacles, edge faces oriented at right angles to the outer side and comprising axially projecting elevations being configured between the outer side and the inner side. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,830, a sealing ring having a radially outwardly disposed, planar outer side and an inwardly oriented inner side is fitted into each of the sealing-ring receptacles, the inner side being provided with a number of flexible ribs that are deformable and fit themselves to the line ends of the fluid line arrangement.
Known from DE 200 16 118 U1 is a fluid line arrangement with a complexly configured seal exhibiting various curvatures, grooves and flat sides.
Known from DE 299 03 469 U1 is a fluid line arrangement with annular seals configured with hooks.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,224 is a D-shaped seal for a manhole composed of ring segments, which seal has a radially outwardly disposed, planar outer side and a radially inwardly oriented, arcuate inner side, with edge faces oriented at right angles to the outer side extending between the outer side and the inner side. The seal is configured with an inner cavity and contacts, by an edge face, an abutment step configured in a ring segment.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,102 is a fluid line arrangement comprising a seal having dome-like and finger-like elevations.
Known from DE 101 15 399 C1 is a coupling that is to be integrated into a fluid line arrangement and comprises a coupling part provided with a sealing unit having at least one sealing ring. The sealing unit of the prior coupling comprises two sealing rings of round cross section and an intermediate ring disposed between the sealing rings, and is intended to seal against each other the coupling part and an insert part that can be fitted into the coupling part.